At present, the standby time is increasingly becoming a bottleneck of the mobile telephone due to complex and various functions of the smart mobile terminal products, and, in addition to increasing the battery capacity, an improving idea of reducing the standby current of the whole machine is an effective method for the mobile terminal manufacturers to improve the short standby time and enhance the battery endurance capability. The general mobile telephone in standby need to regularly wake up a mobile terminal to exchange with a base station and detect the state thereof (for example, battery electric quantity and battery temperature), however, the standby performance of the whole machine is greatly influenced because the current during the exchange and detection is greatly increased compared with the current during standby. Currently, state detecting of the smart mobile telephone in standby is performed by using the single wakeup mechanism as same as that for the general mobile telephone, so that the time of exiting from standby mode cannot be effectively reduced, and no other effective technical solutions are available to improve the standby time of the mobile telephone.